AMC: 1: Alessa Monica Caine
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: The '1' means it is the first story of the Alessa Monica Caine series. Story number '1' out of 5. First one is called "Alessa Monica Caine". Hope you guys like!
1. 19 years later

**#1 - CSI: Miami – "Alessa Monica Caine" (Part 1) by _Ashleigh148 _:)  
**

Location: Rented Apartments (Crime Scene)

"Victim is Mike Carly. 24 years old." Started out Detective Frank Tripp to Lieutenant Horatio Caine. "Came here from Singapore to get a job."

"How long has he been in Miami?" Horatio asked, walking towards the body outside apartment 3C.

"5 days." He read off his notebook.

"Who found the body?"

"Uh…" Frank flipped a page. "She lives opposite him. 3D. They came to Miami together. Childhood friends. Her name is Alessa Monica Caine."

Horatio froze at that name.

"Same last name as you. Small world, eh?"

"… Yeah…" Horatio tried to get back on track. "Um… where is she?"

"In her apartment."

Horatio made his way to 3D. _This wasn't right, _he thought. _Alessa? But I haven't seen her in 19 years. What was she even doing here?_

He walked into her apartment. There was no one here, but he heard some sounds coming from the kitchen, so she had to be there. To his right, there were framed pictures on a little table.

He picked one up. He recognized the people in it. It was himself and Alessa, when he was only 5 years old. So it was true. Alessa _was _ here.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a figure. He turned to his left, and saw a dark-skinned young girl. She had long Rapunzel-like hair, tied neatly into braids, with a fringe from her right temple. "Oh my God…" She said, seeing the 51 year old Lieutenant . "… Daddy?"

"Alessa?" He managed to release the word from his windpipe. He took a few steps closer to her. "Is that really you? I can't believe it!"

"Me too." She agreed. "19 years. It's been quite long."

"It's been _too _ long." He corrected, and smiled.

Oh, how she missed that beautiful smile of his. "Well, don't I get a hug?"

Horatio had wanted to hug her the moment he saw her. So he wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't believe that this beautiful young thing was the 5 year he knew.

"I'm sorry about Mike." He apologised.

"Thank you. I just can't believe it. I mean who would want to kill someone like him?" She wanted to know.

"We're going to figure this out, Alessa. Don't worry." He assured.

"Why don't you sit down?" She politely offered.

They sat down comfortably on her lime-green sofa.

"Now, the police officer may has already asked you lots of questions, but you mind if I ask you some?" He asked, like a gentleman.

She smiled. "I don't mind."

"What was your relationship with Mike?"

"We're childhood friends. We went to the same primary school and high school in Singapore, and the same University in England. We came here to Miami to get jobs."

"Okay. Did he have any enemies?"

She shook her head. "Not that I know of. _That's _ why I'm confused onto why he's dead." She leaned forward. "Lieutenant, you have to find out who did this."

"That's a promise." He promised.

She smiled, and he did the same.


	2. Meeting Ryan Wolfe

**#1 - CSI: Miami – "Alessa Monica Caine" (Part 2) by_ Ashleigh148 :)_  
**

Location: Rented Apartments (Crime Scene)

"Single stab wound to the abdomen," said Medical Examiner, Tom Lowman, while he examined the wound on Mike Carly closely. "So deep he bled out within seconds."

"Okay. Do we know what kind of murder weapon?" Calleigh Duquesne asked.

"I'll know more when I open him up." He got up, and his assistants packed up the body.

Ryan Wolfe snapped some pictures of the doorway, and the blood on the floor. "Have we talked to the witness yet?"

"She was too shaken up answer the officer and Horatio didn't ask what happened." She said.

"So it's true? She's-"

"His daughter," She nodded. "Adopted, to be exact."

"Wait. She's an orphan?"

"Yeah… now she just lost her best friend." Calleigh sighed. "We have out who did this."

"I'll go talk to her, see if she's ready to open up yet." He said.

"Alright. I'll finish up here." She took the camera from him.

Ryan went over to the apartment 3D. The door was open, so he knocked on it. "Hello?"

"Coming!" A voice shouted back in response.

The next thing he knew, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was an Indian-American, with long braid hair.

"Yes?" she questioned.

He snapped out of it. "Uh…" He cleared his throat. "I need to ask you some questions about Mike. Will that be okay?"

She smiled. "Sure." She extended her hand. "My name's Alessa Caine."

He shook her hand and smiled. "Ryan Wolfe."

"CSI?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool. So you work with Lieutenant Caine?"

"Yep." He confirmed.

"Oh okay." She said, as they sat down on her sofa. "Oh what do you want to know, CSI Wolfe?"

"It's just a 5 year difference. Alessa. You can call me Ryan." He smiled.

Alessa was actually smittened by him. "Okay… Ryan." She smiled back.

"So can you tell me what happened?"

"Um, well?" She started out. "I was in here, when I heard a commotion. I heard someone screaming in pain. I came out, found Mike on the floor, felt for a pulse, but he was already gone."

"That's when you called 911?"

"Yep." She nodded. "There was something else."

"What is it?"

"He mentioned a name in his last breath. 'Melissa'."

"Do you know that name?" He asked.

"No, not at all."

"Alright. Well, thank you for your time, Alessa." He smiled.

"Your welcome, Ryan." She smiled back.


	3. JT

**#1 - CSI: Miami – "Alessa Monica Caine" (Part 3) by _Ashleigh148 :)_  
**

Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Autopsy Room

"Split opened major arteries. That's why he bled out so much," Said Tom Lowman. "Other than that, he is a healthy 24-year-old."

"Have you put together a murder weapon?" asked Calleigh Duquesne.

"I conclude a single-edged knife." He said.

"Okay. Well, that's gonna be tough, but it's a start." She smiled at Tom. "Thanks, Tom."

"You're welcome."

Location: Rented Apartments (Crime Scene)

CSIs Walter Simmons and Ryan Wolfe were at Mike's apartment. They searched his room for details on who would want to hurt him. Or in this case, _kill_ him.

After a while of searching, Walter found Mike's planner. He flipped through the pages, hoping to find something. And he did. "Hey, Wolfe. Look at this."

Ryan, however, was not paying attention. He was looking out the door, into Alessa's apartment, watching her dust her photograph frames. He did not know why, but there was something about her he liked.

She caught him watching her. She simply smiled, and entered deeper into her apartment.

Ryan smiled to himself.

Walter snapped his fingers in front of Ryan's face. "Yo! Ryan!"

Ryan snapped out of it. "What?"

"Could you focus on the case and not on your girlfriend?" He asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ryan argued back.

"Really? It seems to me like you got eyes for the boss's daughter." Walter teased.

"Can we get back to the case, please?" Ryan tried to change the subject.

Walter chuckled. "Alright." He held up the planner. "I was looking through Mike's planner. Look at what's been written a couple of times."

" 'Meet J.T.' Who's that?"

"Who knows? But the dollar signs has been written beside his name. We better check his call logs and emails."

"Should we ask Alessa if she knows this J.T.?" Ryan asked.

"You're gonna do anything to make sure you get to talk to her again, eh?" Walter teased.

"Shut up, Walter."


	4. Your new CSI Level 2

**#1 – CSI: Miami – "Alessa Monica Caine" (Part 4) by_ Ashleigh148 :)_  
**

Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Audio & Visuals Lab

"Okay." Dave started out. "I've checked all his recent call logs. Most of them are from Alessa, and a guy named J.T."

"Messages?" Calleigh asked.

"Quite a few from J.T." Dave brought up the slide. "'Bring the cash or she dies.' 'You have a week.' 'Don't mess with me! Cash or dead!'" Dave read out.

"Well, Mike had a problem in his hands." Calleigh said.

"And a bigger one." Ryan Wolfe entered in with an evidence bag full of _cocaine_.

"Oh my Lord. Is that cocaine?" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Found it in his apartment. Handsome here was doing drugs."

"That can't be," Calleigh contradicted. "Mike was a perfectly healthy 24-year-old. If he was abusing drugs, they would be in his system.

"Oh." Ryan realised. "Then who's are these?"

"And who's J.T?" added Dave.

"And who's the girl from the message?" added Calleigh.

Location: Inquiry Room

"Alessa," Horaito Caine sat opposite her. "Thank you for meeting me here." He thanked.

"No problem, Lieutenant. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, first off," He smiled. "Call me Horatio."

She gave a sweet smile. "Horatio? Okay, if you insist."

"I insist." He smiled again. "I need to know more about Mike's personal life."

"Okay. What do you need to know?"

"Did Mike have family?" He asked.

"I know he had a sister. But he said he dies. Never told me her name, though." She said.

"Okay. Could it be Melissa?"

"The name he said before he died?"

"Yeah. Do you think he meant his sister?"

She shrugged her shoulders. " I really don't know, Lieuten-" She realized the mistake she made. "Horatio. We're good friends, but he was kinda private about his life."

He nodded. "Okay. So you two came to Miami for jobs?"

"Well, yeah. Actually, our job applications were sent out to all major crime labs across America. Including Miami. We came here because we liked Miami. So we wanted to talk to the head of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. You." She explained.

"Job applications? In the Crime Lab?" Horatio was confused. "Alessa, are you trying to tell me something?" He asked.

She was kind of excited to tell him the news. "Horatio, if you approve, I will be your new CSI Level 2."

He could not believe it. "You're going to be a CSI?"

"Yeah! With you, I hope. My file should be on your desk by now. Unless you're still buried under paperwork like you used to be." She giggled.

He chuckled a little. "Not anymore. I'll check your file." He assured.

* * *

**Here's Part 4. I'm going on a trip tomorrow, so I'll be away from my computer :( **

**New parts will be upload next week :)**


	5. Melissa

**Hey all! I'm back from my trip. So here's my next part in my series, "Alessa Monica Caine" :)**

* * *

**#1 – CSI: Miami – "Alessa Monica Caine" (Part 5) by _Ashleigh148 :)_  
**

Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Audio & Visuals Lab

Dave had been trying to track the number for a long time. This "J.T." had to call or Dave would not be able to track it.

He sighed in annoyance. "You gotta call some time…" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly, his computer screen went wild. The signal was being tracked!

Location: Warehouse

The warehouse was registered to a Josh Turner. Or so-called named "J.T.".

Horatio Caine and Ryan Wolfe drove to the warehouse as soon as they could. Upon entering the warehouse, they saw an unusual sight.

There was an unknown female and there was also Alessa, who was desperately trying to stop the bleeding of a man dressed in black.

"There's no one else here!" Alessa yelled.

Ryan called for an ambulance. Alessa stepped away from the man and fell into a hug from Horatio.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at him. "And you're NOT going to believe what happened."

Location: Inquiry Room (With Alessa)

Alessa Caine had been trying her best to calm down.

"Alessa, take it slow, and tell me what happened." Horatio said.

She took a deep breath. "After I talked to you, and the officer took me to your home, someone just grabbed me from behind. He must've been hiding in the house. I woke up at the warehouse. Along with the girl."

"Okay. Who is she?" He asked.

"Melissa. Mike's sister."

Horatio was confused. "Alessa, you said that Mike didn't have a sister."

"I know I did. But when I asked, she said she was Mike's sister."

Location: Inquiry Room (With Melissa)

"It's true," The girl with messy hair and tear-soaked face admitted. "I'm Mike's sister. He just doesn't consider me to be one, that's all."

"Why is that?" Ryan Wolfe asked.

"We had our differences. I was the troublesome one and Mike was one always bailing me out."

"What made him disregard you as his sister?"

"When I started doing drugs," She shamelessly admitted. "Mike tried to get me to stop, but I didn't. This was 5 years ago. I moved to Miami in hopes of a fresh start, but I just fell into the same cycle again when I met J.T." She explained.

"So you got the drugs from him."

"Yeah. Mike came here as soon as he could right after completing his studies. He stole a bag of cocaine from me and wanted to keep it as evidence to put J.T. away."

"Okay." Ryan said, and then asked. "What about the girl who was with you at the warehouse?"

"That chick? She's Mikey's friend. I don't know he kidnapped her, but he kept asking her to destroy all the evidence against him. She wasn't willing to. He pulled out a knife, and said he'd 'hurt her dad'. I don't know what he meant. Alessa was an orphan. Anyways, he was coming onto her. They struggled and in a twist, she stabbed J.T." She explained.

Location: DNA Lab

On their way to the DNA lab, Horatio and Ryan discussed their interviews.

"From what I can tell, Alessa acted in self-defence. Josh came at her and she reacted in a way to protect herself." Ryan said, siding with Alessa.

"Then she made a fake phone call using J.T.'s cell, because she knew we were tracking it." Horatio included.

"That was smart." Ryan complimented.

"It certainly was. What is the condition of Mr Turner?" Horatio asked.

"Well, the stab wound was not that deep. He didn't really lose a lot of blood. Alessa managed to stop the bleeding, so he'll be just fine."

The men walked in on Natalia Boa Vista. "Well, I can tell you one thing: this knife," She picked it up. " was also used to stab Mike Carely. Alessa's prints were on it because she had to stab J.T., but there was also someone else's prints on it."


	6. Mike's killer

**#1 - CSI: Miami – "Alessa Monica Caine" (Part 6) by _Ashleigh148 :)_  
**

Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Inquiry Room

"No. I never touched the knife." Melissa Carely said.

"Are you sure, Melissa?" Horatio Caine asked.

The tears she holding back flowed down her face. "No… I did touch it."

"When you stabbed Mike." Horatio said. "Melissa, I noticed the blood you have on your blouse."

Melissa looked at her left sleeve.

"You got that when you stabbed Mike, didn't you?"

"J.T. was getting impatient. He took me and went to the apartment. Mike kept refusing to give the money. Said he didn't have it. I… I took the knife from J.T.'s hand and stabbed Mike. I didn't mean too!" She cried out. I just wanted to get out of this mess, but Mike kept stalling! I was pissed…"

"Melissa, Mike was only trying to pay for your mistakes."

"I know! Now I killed him. You think I don't know that?" She yelled as the female officer took her away.

Horatio looked out the window, watching Melissa getting dragged away. Along the way, he saw Alessa Caine. Alessa walked up to Melissa, unable to believe this was happening.

"Melissa…" Alessa called out, disappointed.

"Alessa, I'm SO sorry. I never meant to hurt Mike! I never meant to hurt my brother!" She cried out, as the officer continued to drag her away.

All Alessa could do was sigh in great disappointment.


	7. Welcome Aboard

**#1 - CSI: Miami – "Alessa Monica Caine" (Part 7)**

Location: Miami Beach - Broadwalk

'Mike didn't deserve this, you know," Alessa Caine sighed, looking out into the sea, as the Sun sat. "He was such a sweet guy. It was the people around him that had put his life in jeopardy."

"Alessa, the important thing is we caught Mike's killer." Horatio Caine said.

"It's hard to believe that it was family who did it."

"Speaking of family," He got reminded. "How are you holding up?" He looked that her.

She smiled. "I'll be okay."

"Can I drive you home?" He asked.

She sighed and looked out into the sea. "I don't think I want to stay at the apartment anymore, Horatio."

"I uh, wasn't talking about the apartment."

She then realized, and turned to face him. "With you? Really?"

"I missed out almost 20 years of your life, Alessa. I don't want to miss anymore." He admitted. "It'll be like old times. What do you say?"

She smiled. "I accept!"

Horatio was pleased to hear that. Then Alessa walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked nicely.

"For getting the person who killed Mike. It reminded me how much you inspired _me _to be a CSI."

He smiled sweetly. "And that's going to come true." He simply said, and then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a badge. He then placed it on the flat surface of the railing.

Alessa looked at it, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"Welcome aboard, CSI Alessa Caine." He greeted. "You are now our new Crime Scene Investigator Level 2."

She picked up the badge. "Oh my God..."

"I look forward to working with you." He added.

She squealed. "Thank you SO much, Horatio!" She hugged him.

"I'm really proud of you, Alessa." They pulled back.

She held on to the badge. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Let's go home." He held out his arm.

She slipped her arm through his, and they left the Miami Beach just the way it was, as the Sun sat behind the blue-green sea.

**THE END! :D**

**#1 - CSI: Miami ****–**** "Alessa Monica Caine" by Ashleigh148 :)**

_**All characters, except "**_**Alessa Monica Caine**_**" belongs to their rightful owners :)**_

**Link to the next story "Good Enough" .net/s/7065636/1/CSI_Miami_Good_Enough_2**


End file.
